


Perfect

by PekoPeko



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	Perfect

 

 

If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

 

 

“เฮ้อ สบายตัวเป็นบ้าเลย” ดิ๊ก เกรย์สันเดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำ ก่อนจะล้มตัวลงนอนแผ่บนเตียงทั้งชุดคลุมอาบน้ำ

 

“ทำตัวเหมือนคนแก่หลังแช่น้ำไปได้” เพื่อนร่วมห้องปรายตามอง เด็กชายคว้าผ้าเช็ดตัวกับชุดนอนเดินเข้าห้องน้ำบ้าง คนอายุมากกว่าพลิกตัวขึ้นมาทันก่อนประตูจะปิดลงพร้อมกับโต้กลับ

  
“อย่าดูถูกอานุภาพของการแช่น้ำร้อนหลังทำงานเชียวนะเดเมี่ยน ไม่งั้นนายได้วางมวยกับเจสันแน่”

 

“หึ ถ้าทอดด์อยากจะมีเรื่องนัก ฉันก็ไม่เกี่ยงหรอก”เจ้าของชื่อยื่นหน้าออกมาแลบลิ้นปลิ้นตาจากหลังประตูก่อนจะปิดมันลง

  
_เด็กเอ้ย_

  
ดิ๊กอมยิ้ม นาน ๆ ทีได้เห็นเดเมี่ยนทำตัวเหมือนเด็กบ้างก็ดี ไม่ใช่เอาแต่ทำหน้าบูดเลียนแบบบรูซหรือหัดทำตัวขี้แซะเหมือนอัลเฟรด นี่เป็นเหตุผลที่เขาเจาะจงขอยืมตัวโรบิ้นมาทำงานนอกสถานที่โดยเฉพาะ จะได้ห่างจากบรรยากาศเครียด ๆ ออกมาบ้าง

  
จะว่าไปงานก็เสร็จแล้ว...พรุ่งนี้ไฟลท์บินก็ไม่ได้ออกเช้า แปลว่าตื่นสายได้ แถมตอนนี้ยังอยู่ที่โรงแรม ค่าห้องบรูซก็เป็นคนออก อืม...ปกติเด็กคนอื่นมาเที่ยวจะใช้เวลาในโรงแรมทำอะไรกันนะ อ้อ นึกออกแล้ว

  
“ยิ้มอะไร เกรย์สัน” เดเมี่ยนขมวดคิ้วเมื่อออกมาจากห้องน้ำแล้วพบว่ามีคนส่งยิ้มไม่น่าไว้ใจให้

  
“เปล๊า” โรบิ้นคนแรกปฏิเสธเสียงสูง

  
“พิลึก” เด็กชายย่นจมูก ก่อนจะหันหลังไปเก็บกระเป๋าแต่ไม่ทันจะได้ทำตามที่คิดก็ต้องโยกหัวหลบหมอนใบใหญ่ที่ถูกปาใส่จากด้านหลัง

  
“หาเรื่องกันหรอเกรย์สัน”

  
“แล้วคุณชายน้อยกล้าพอจะโต้ตอบหรือเปล่าล่ะ กฎคือใช้ได้แค่หมอน...หรือว่าพอไม่ได้จับดาบก็ไม่กล้า” ดิ๊กยักคิ้ว จงใจใช้สรรพนามยั่วโมโหคนตรงหน้าเต็มที่

  
“นายรู้จักฉันน้อยไปแล้ว” เดเมี่ยนหันไปหยิบหมอนที่ถูกปาพลาดขึ้นมาก่อนที่สงครามจะเริ่มต้นขึ้น...

  
.....

  
ดิ๊กตื่นมาพร้อมกับอาการปวดตัวอย่างไม่ทราบสาเหตุ...เอาล่ะ ตอนนี้ทราบแล้ว เขานอนอยู่อ่างอาบน้ำ ที่มียังมีน้ำขังอยู่หน่อย ๆ ชุดคลุมอาบน้ำชุ่มจนแฉะ ขาข้างหนึ่งพาดอยู่บนขอบอ่าง  
คิ้วเรียวขมวดมุ่นพยายามนึกถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืน

  
เขาจำได้ว่ามันเริ่มที่การปาหมอน พอเหนื่อยแล้วก็เปิดคอร์สสอนเดเมี่ยนผสมน้ำหวานในมินิบาร์กับเหล้าที่เขาแอบหยิบมาด้วย

  
นั่นไงล่ะ...

  
_บรูซต้องฆ่าเขาแน่ ๆ_

  
ไนท์วิงก์เดินโซเซออกจากห้องน้ำมาเจอสภาพห้องเละเทะกับเดเมี่ยนที่นอนอยู่บนเตียงอย่างเรียบร้อย

  
ไหงเขาถึงได้ไปนอนในอ่างน้ำ... ชายหนุ่มเหลือบมองนาฬิกาแขวนผนังในห้อง

  
เที่ยงตรง...

  
เครื่องออกบ่ายสอง

  
“ว้ากกกกกกกกกกกก !! สายแล้ว ! เดเมี่ยน ตื่นเร็ว เดเมี่ยนนนนนนนนนนน !!”

 

 

 

If you like having secret little rendezvous

 

 

คอนเนอร์ เคนท์เดินไปเดินมาอย่างกระวนกระวาย จนได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตูสามครั้ง เว้น สามครั้งอันเป็นรหัสที่เขาตกลงกับใครอีกคนไว้ เด็กหนุ่มก็เปิดประตูโรงนาต้อนรับอย่างยินดี

  
“รอนานหรือเปล่า” ทิมขมวดคิ้วอย่างเป็นกังวล รีบแทรกตัวหนีอากาศหนาวเย็นด้านนอกเข้ามาพึ่งความอบอุ่นจากฮีทเตอร์เก่า ๆ ที่คอนเจอและเก็บมาซ่อมจนทำให้มันใช้งานได้

  
ต้องขอบคุณงานในฟาร์มที่ทำให้คอนคุ้นเคยกับเรื่องแบบนี้ล่ะนะ...

  
นี่ไม่ใช้โรงนาของไร่เคนท์ที่สมอลล์วิลล์แต่อย่างใด มันคือโรงนาร้างที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ในป่าห่างจากเมาท์จัสติสพอสมควร ทิมเป็นคนเจอมันตอนที่หาที่ฝึกฝนเงียบ ๆ คนเดียว และปิ๊งไอเดียเรื่องใช้มันเป็นสถานที่ลักลอบพบกับคอนเนอร์ช่วยแก้ปัญหาความสัมพันธ์ของเขากับลูกครึ่งคริปโตเนี่ยนได้เป็นอย่างดี

  
อืม...จริง ๆ คลาร์กกับบรูซไม่ได้กีดกันพวกเขาขนาดนั้นหรอก ก็แค่ห้ามทำอะไรประเจิดประเจ้อ เรื่องทุกอย่างต้องเป็นความลับเผื่อคนใดคนหนึ่งถูกใช้เป็นเครื่องมือทำร้ายอีกคน แน่นอนว่าไม่ยอมให้คอนเข้าคฤหาสน์เวย์นเด็ดขาด ทุกครั้งที่ไปสมอลล์วิลล์จะมีโรบิ้นคนใดคนนึงตามไปด้วยเสมอ เวลาอยู่ที่เมาท์จัสติสน่ะหรอ ? ลืมไปได้เลย กล้องวงจรปิดมีแทบทุกที่ ส่วนที่ลับตาคนก็ไม่ลับพอจะให้คนอื่นไม่บังเอิญเข้ามาเจอ แน่นอนกว่าทิมจะมาเจอที่นี่ คอนเนอร์ก็เกือบเฉาตายไปหลายรอบแล้ว...

  
“ฉันนึกว่านายจะมาไม่ได้ซะแล้ว” คอนจูบอีกฝ่ายเร็ว ๆ ที่ริมฝีปาก ก่อนจะเดินนำไปด้านใน ที่มีฟูกสองอันปูอยู่พร้อมหมอนอิง

  
“กว่าจะหาข้ออ้างมาที่นี่ได้ก็เกือบแย่เหมือนกัน”ทิมหมายถึงเมาท์จัสติส “ช่วงนี้ไม่ค่อยมีงาน ไนท์วิงก์เองก็เกือบตามมาแล้วแต่ต้องออกไปทำงานกับโรบิ้นฉันเลยรีบมา โชคดีที่บรูซไม่อยู่ด้วย” พูดจบก็ทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้าง ๆ คนรัก ซบศีรษะลงกับไหล่กว้าง

  
“ฉันคิดถึงนายจัง”

  
คอนเนอร์เอื้อมมือไปโอบไหล่ ขยับท่าทางให้คนข้างตัวนั่งได้สบายขึ้น ก้มลงจูบขมับอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะพูดยืนยันการกระทำ

  
“ฉันก็คิดถึงนายเหมือนกัน”

 

 

 

If you like midnight driving with the windows down

 

 

“มานั่งอยู่นี่เอง” รอยปิดประตูดาดฟ้า มองคนที่นั่งห้อยขาอยู่ที่ขอบตึกอย่างน่าหวาดเสียว เจสันเหลือบมองผู้มาใหม่แวบเดียวก่อนจะกลับไปเหม่อมองท้องฟ้าสีทึมต่อ

  
“ตรงนี้มีอะไรน่าดูด้วยหรอ คืนนี้ไม่มีดาวเลย น่าเสียดาย”

  
“ขึ้นมารับลมเฉย ๆ ”อีกฝ่ายตอบสั้น ๆ

  
“วันนี้แทบไม่มีลมเลยนะ”

 

คู่สนทนาหันมามองตาขวางอย่างรำคาญใจ

  
“ก็ดีกว่านั่งอุดอู้อยู่ในห้องก็แล้วกัน”

  
รอยนิ่งไปสักพักก่อนจะยืนขึ้นแล้วยื่นมือให้อีกฝ่าย

  
“อะไร ?”

  
“จะเที่ยงคืนแล้ว ช่วงนี้ถนนโล่ง อยากตากลมไม่ใช่หรอ...ไปนั่งรถเล่นกัน ฉันขับเอง”

  
“ไม่เอา”

  
“ไหงงั้นอ่ะ”คนชวนร้องประท้วง

  
“มันเด่นเกินไป จะไปตากลมหมายถึงฉันจะไม่ใส่หมวกกันน็อค ไม่ถึงสองนาทีได้โดนเจอตัวกันพอดี”

  
พอได้ฟังเหตุผลจากคู่หูรอยก็โล่งใจขึ้นมาว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ไม่ไว้ใจฝีมือการขับรถของเขา แต่เป็นเรื่องที่โดนเจอตัว เลยยื่นข้อเสนอให้ใหม่

  
“ถ้าเราไปถนนเลียบหาดนอกเมืองล่ะ”

  
เจสันนิ่งไปสักพักก่อนจะเอ่ยตอบ

  
“เอาแบบนั้นก็ได้”

  
.....

 

  
“วู้วววววววววววววววววววววววววววววว” รอยร้องตะโกนออกมาเมื่อเร่งความเร็วพาหนะของตัวเองไปตามถนนโล่ง สายลมที่พัดผ่านวนให้รู้สึกดีไม่น้อย

  
ไม่น่าล่ะ เจย์ถึงชอบขึ้นไปตากลมบ่อย ๆ

  
“รอย หุบปาก” เจสันบ่นงึมงำ เหม่อมองทิวทัศน์ที่ผ่านสายตาไปด้วยความเร็วปานกลาง ถึงรอยจะน่ารำคาญ แต่ต้องยอมรับว่าการมาซ้อนอีกฝ่ายกินลมมีผลลัพธ์ที่ค่อนข้างน่าพอใจ

  
“ครับ ขอโทษครับ...” เจ้าของรถตอบเสียงอ่อย

  
คนซ้อนท้ายแอบยิ้มขณะอิงหน้าผากกับไหล่คนตรงหน้าหลับตาลงปล่อยให้เสียงกระซิบของตนพัดพาไปกับสายลม

  
“แต่ก็...ขอบคุณนะ”

 

 

 

If you like going places we can’t even pronounce

 

 

“ที่นี่ที่ไหน” บรูซ เวย์นยืนอยู่บนบนยอดเขาสักลูก รอบข้างคือหุบเขาสีเขียวขจี เบื้องบนคือท้องฟ้าสีครามแต่งแต้มไปด้วยแสงดาว หากเป็นคนทั่วไปคงเพลินเพลินกับความงามของมันได้ไม่ยาก แต่มันไม่ใช่สำหรับเขา  
ไม่ใช่สำหรับแบทแมนที่ได้รับการแจ้งจากวอชทาวเวอร์ว่ามีเหตุร้ายให้ไปจัดการ

“เอ่อ..”

  
“ซุปเปอร์แมน” แบทแมนกดเสียงต่ำ

  
“ฉันไม่รู้เหมือนกัน มันเป็นภาษาที่ฉันอ่านไม่ออกน่ะ”

  
“ว่าไงนะ”

  
บรูซพอเดาได้ว่าเรื่องเหตุร้ายที่เดอะแฟลชกับวันเดอร์วูแมนแจ้งมาคงเป็นเรื่องรวมหัวกัน แต่การที่ซุปเปอร์แมนพาเขามาที่ไหน่ไม่รู้นี่เป็นเรื่องผิดคาดพอสมควร

  
“เอ่อ มันเป็นภาษาท้องถิ่นน่ะ ปักป้ายไว้ด้านล่างนู่น” คลาร์กตอบพาซื่อ

  
ชายหนุ่มเผลอถอนหายใจออกมาเบา ๆ ครุ่นคิดถึงตัวเลือกที่เขามี

  
_บังคับให้คลาร์กพากลับไป หรือว่าไหน ๆ ก็มาแล้ว..._

  
“หิวไหม ?”

  
หันกลับไปก็เจอตัวการทำหน้าซื่อตาใส ในมือมีตะกร้าปิกนิคกับเสื่อเตรียมพร้อม ดูกระตือรือร้นจนน่าหมั่นไส้

  
แต่ก็นะ...เขาไม่เคยเอาชนะท่าทางแบบนั้นได้สักที

  
“มีอะไรบ้างล่ะ” แบทแมนถอดหน้ากากไปไว้ด้านหลัง สลัดคราบอัศวินรัตติกาลผู้เข้มงวดทิ้ง กลับเป็นบรูซ เวย์นมหาเศรษฐีแห่งก็อตแธม ไม่สิ แฟนหนุ่มของคลาร์ก เคนท์ต่างหาก

  
“อ่า แซนด์วิชของอัลเฟรด พายของแม่ฉัน เรามีน้ำมะนาวคั้นสดด้วยนะ ฉันทำเองแหละ” พูดไปพลางหยิบของกินออกมาพลาง

  
“อัลเฟรดก็รู้เรื่องนี้ด้วย ?”

  
คนตรงหน้าเขาหัวเราะแห้ง ๆ เป็นคำตอบ

  
“จริง ๆ แล้วเขาคือคนคิดแผนน่ะ”

  
ตอนแรกบรูซเกือบจะหลุดบ่นออกไปแล้วแต่สถานการณ์ตอนนี้ไม่ใช้เรื่องเลวร้ายอะไร ได้ใช้เวลากับคนรักอย่างเป็นส่วนตัว ไม่มีเรื่องให้วุ่นวายใจ สุดท้ายแล้วก็หยิบแซนด์วิชขึ้นมากิน ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกไป เห็นแบบนั้นคลาร์กก็หยิบมีดมาตัดแบ่งพาย แล้วลงมือจัดการอาหารตรงหน้าบ้าง

  
_อันที่จริงแล้วมันก็ตลกดี_ ชายหนุ่มนึกในใจ ทั้งอาหารและสถานที่เหมาะกับการมาปิกนิคในเวลากลางวัน ไม่ใช่ย่ำค่ำแบบนี้ ปกติเวลานี้การเดทมักเป็นโรงหนังหรือร้านอาหารหรู ๆ จิบไวน์ ว่าแล้วก็หยิบแก้วน้ำมะนาวมาจิบ คู่เดทของเขาเก็บพายที่เหลือใส่ตะกร้า ดูว่าไม่มีขยะอยู่ในบริเวณโดยรอบถึงย้ายตัวเองมานั่งข้าง ๆ เขา ชื่นชมทิวทัศน์และบรรยากาศเงียบสงบของที่ไหนไม่รู้

  
นั่งได้สักพักใหญ่ ๆ เขาก็ขยับตัวเปลี่ยนท่านั่ง คลาร์กถึงได้รีบตั้งคำถามอย่างลุกลี้ลุกลน

  
“อยากกลับแล้วหรือยัง นี่มันที่ ๆ เราไม่รู้จักนายคงไม่สบายใจสินะ”

  
บรูซคลี่ยิ้ม มันไม่สำคัญว่าเขาอยู่พิกัดไหนบนดาวดวงนี้ แต่เป็นใครที่เขาอยู่ด้วยต่างหาก

  
“ไม่เป็นไร เราอยู่ต่ออีกหน่อยก็ได้”

 

 

  
Then baby, I'm perfect

  
Baby, I'm perfect for you


End file.
